The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electrical systems and, more specifically, bus bars utilized in an electrical system.
Generally, an electrical system may include a bus bar to facilitate electrically connecting electrical devices. For example, a bus bar may be implemented to enable supplying DC electrical power from a power module that includes one or more switching devices (e.g., semiconductor switch, transistor, or power device) to an electrical load. In some instances, operation of switching devices may generate high levels of overvoltage in the bus bar structure due to the parasitic stray inductance. For example, when a switching device opens, the current in the bus bar changes, thereby resulting in a voltage spike, which may lead to voltage stress and/or affect operation of electrical devices (e.g., components).